


Thunder

by valumiar



Series: Rays of sunshine [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, and i hope martin takes care of my little boy well, i just love these two, or else i'm gonna kill him, rasmus why are you so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valumiar/pseuds/valumiar
Summary: hey my dudes, i'm back, with another fluff. (obviously because thats the only kind of fanfic that i can write, haha....)i appreciate all of your comments, that helps me a lot with my works in the future.your kind words are the most OP buff for me ÒwÓand also, one more thingwell i guess you all know about the situation currently, about the corona virus.so please take care of yourself and stay safe <3
Relationships: Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Series: Rays of sunshine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667995
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> hey my dudes, i'm back, with another fluff. (obviously because thats the only kind of fanfic that i can write, haha....)  
i appreciate all of your comments, that helps me a lot with my works in the future.  
your kind words are the most OP buff for me ÒwÓ
> 
> and also, one more thing  
well i guess you all know about the situation currently, about the corona virus.  
so please take care of yourself and stay safe <3

Rasmus glances at his phone, it’s 2 AM already and he couldn't sleep because of thunders and raindrops hitting the window. He pulls the Poro plushie closer, trying to block away his fears. 

Yes, Rasmus Winther is afraid of thunders. That’s one of his fear since he was a little kid. It’s kinda complicated to explain, but enough to understand why he is shrinking into the thick blanket right now. He tried using headphones and play some acoustic songs in his playlist but it didn't help much. Just like every time, he gotta find something else to do.

Rasmus sits up and heading to the living room, watch some movies would be a good idea to kill the time, he doesn’t have enough energy to grind soloQ anymore. The ADC brings a fluffy pillow with him. Walking along the empty hallway, he sees the light in the living room suddenly turned off. Someone is walking to the door.

‘Where are you going Ras?’ 

It’s Martin, his top-laner , his crush, his---

And yes , poor little Rasmus is helplessly in love with his teammate . Rasmus have carried the love in his heart for Martin since the beginning , the way Martin care for him, the soft tone in his voice that he only Rasmus can hear. Everything about Martin drives him crazy, well yes, love makes you dumb.

Immediately, all his sleepiness is gone. He rubs his eyes and look up at Martin . 

‘I-I can't sleep…I think I’m gonna find something to watch…’

He tugs the pillow closer with both his arms, cover half of his face to hide those two flushed cheeks. Martin moves his large hand to fixes Rasmus’ blonde hair, a little bit messy because he was rolling on his bed left and right.

‘You know we have scrims tomorrow right?’

‘But I…’

Suddenly a loud thunder blasted, Rasmus lets out a yelp and look at Martin awkwardly. The taller Dane sighs and talk to him softly 

‘Well I think I know the reason why now’

‘Yeah…’ Rasmus smiles nervously ‘um…you should go to sleep—’

‘ You can sleep with me if you want’ Martin says plainly.

Rasmus look at him in surprise, blinking like a kitten. Martin could probably heard his breath hitch due to the silent hallway.

‘But I don’t wanna bother you’ 

That hand runs through his hair again.

‘I don’t mind, well you know, at least you can get some sleep’

Rasmus’ face is getting hotter, and he bet his cheeks are red like ripe apples right now. He just can't help it, he can't handle his feelings when it comes to how sweet Martin is.

They enter the room and Rasmus put his pillow on the bed and lie down. Martin even make sure that he shifted enough place for him to feel comfortable.  
When Rasmus about to say that he forgot his blanket, Martin cut him off with his action. He pulls up his blanket to fully covered Rasmus body. The boy’s heartbeats got faster and he even thought that his heart gonna jump right away. They exchange some small “goodnights” and everything falls to silence again, the only sound is from the heavy raindrops outside.

Rasmus can't even believe it. 

He is sleeping on the same bed with his crush.

His eyes are on the ceiling. He has a awkward feeling that he can't even tell, which made him even more difficult to fall asleep. While drowning in his flood of thoughts, a lightning comes through the small window in Martin’s bedroom.  
A loud thunder comes out, he immediately curled up, his body was shaking, and he feels something warm. Martin pulls Rasmus closer without asking much, wrap his arms around him and rub his back gently.

‘ Hey it's alright’ 

‘ I’m here ‘

Rasmus unconsciously leans forward to Martin side, it was warm in his arms and the ADC just can't help it. His forehead rested on Martin’s broad chest. Martin protectively tightens his hug,

‘ God how could you even survived nights like this alone before? ‘

‘ Stay up all night I guess ‘ his voice was all muffled when he buried his face into Martin's chest and hide under the blanket.

‘ Well I guess from now on you don't have to anymore’

Rasmus blinks in the darkness, move his face out of the blanket and lean back a little bit.

‘W-what do you mean? ‘

Martin approaches him slowly and press a kiss on his forehead. And before Rasmus could even react,

‘ I love you ‘

And just like that. Rasmus’ eyes opens wide, look at him in surprise. Even if it’s raining heavily out side, he heard that sentence loud and clearly.

‘I didn't think that you have the same feelings for me…’

' Congratulations, you're the last one who realizes that’  
‘ I have been hinting you for a whole year. It’s obvious, everyone knows that you are the one I love’ He continues. 

Rasmus is still frozen, he cannot believe in his ears anymore. He raises his hand and touch Martin's face to make sure that he wasn't in his dream. But the warmth of Martin's hug surrounding him brought him back to reality. ‘Cutie’ Martin chuckles. 

‘Can I kiss you?’

Rasmus whispers, eyes looking up at him. Martin cups his little teammate’s cheek and thumbing it gently with his hand.

‘Go for it musling’ . He smiles softly.

Rasmus leans towards him and put his lips on Martin’s almost immediately.The kiss was short but sweet enough for both of them. They whisper some sweet things for each other a little more, Martin then drops a few more kiss on the top of his head, his nose bridge and his forehead. 

‘Sleep now okay? We have more time to talk tomorrow’

Rasmus hums in agreement and shrinking back into Martin’s chest, suddenly he feels so small, so fragile next to his top-laner ( or his boyfriend from now on ). The thunders keeps rumbling outside, but as long as his lover still holding him tight, he knew he will be safe, he is being loved and protected by Martin .

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in a school break because of COVID-19 too, so i decided to write more and start a series for my two boys, hope that you guys will looking forward to it 💖


End file.
